


Three Minutes

by lilithilien



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three minutes. That's how long it takes for Deniz to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events of ep. 630 and Deniz's face as he falls, helplessly, in love.

Three minutes. That's how long it takes for Deniz to fall in love.

They're a disaster, he and Roman, were from the very start. He remembers feeling so out of place that first time at Roman's flat, like the teenager that he was trying to fake it in an adult world. There they were, concerned with weddings and grown up things, while he was preoccupied with maths homework and the way his stomach did this scary flip-flop whenever anyone noticed him. And Roman's insecurities dwarfed his. They were huge glowering monstrosities that clawed at them both, scraping whatever Deniz said into unrecognisable tatters of what he'd meant, leaving his shredded words in messy piles that would take more patience than either of them owned to reassemble.

But when Roman skates, these insecurities vanish. Roman, ever graceful, is never so beautiful as when he's gliding across the ice. Watching him, Deniz feels his mind, always muddled, settle and grow clear. Roman pirouettes, his shoulders broad and inviting, and Deniz forgets the debts he has to pay. Roman leaps, indifferent to anything as petty as gravity, and Deniz forgets the fall that brought Stella crashing down. Roman spins like the fastest top, his arm stretched above him in a perfect arc, and Deniz feels the rotation pulling him in and forgets why they ever fell apart.

He will remember later, he always does. Gravity always returns, Roman's shoulder always turns cold again, and Deniz's world always spins out of control. But for now, for as long as he can make these three minutes last, Deniz is in love.


End file.
